


Stars and paper cuts

by Mothyd



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, Depression, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothyd/pseuds/Mothyd
Summary: An AU where soulmates can see the Mark's in the others skin.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

Children often hear about soulmates, some magical person who can steal your heart away as soon as your eyes meet. As they mature sometimes they find strange things they never marked onto their skin. Maybe the answers to a test you've never heard of or writing to get your attention. Some language you have never seen before might scrawl across your legs or a bruise from a fall you never took. Everyone knows of the amazing stories where you write on your skin and end up finding each other. 

Many dream of finding their partner before the magic of youth ends. Although some loathe the other person for getting them in trouble for writing on their skin. The upper class sees the Mark's as childish and crude. Their children would marry someone for the family anyway so meeting this person just makes things harder. That is where this story begins.  
\----------------------------------------------------- 

Amity woke up and first noticed stars drawn on her ankles. It was very strange because she didn't remember having a purple pen like that. As days passed more and more stars showed up faster then she could get rid of them. Most days when she got bored in class Amity would trace the stars with the tip of her finger and a sense of warmth would envelop her body. Her parents hated the stars though, almost every day would end in a bath to scrub off the Mark's on her skin. 

Amity's parents called the stars 'delinquent marks' and mocked the idea of finding this person. When days where hard however she looked the the stars and found a sence of belonging and safety. During the months after the other fell into a rhythm of drawing stars around lunch period every day.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
  
Luz was seen as a problem child. She could barely sit still and doodled on everything she could even rolling up her pant leg to draw little stars. School was difficult for her but she felt like someone was always looking out for her, even if they weren't there.  
Sometimes the other students weren't the nicest... in fact most of the time they were mean. However luz never let it get to her and could always doodle to keep herself company. 

Most days her mom worked very late nights. Being a single parent was hard and luz understood that. She decided to not worry her mom over the not so good parts of her life at a young age. Ever since then her mother never heard of how the kids in school would trip her or how she could never seem to make any friends


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, luz is going through some things and self harm/blood is mentioned.

\-------------------------------------------------  
\--TW! Self harm is described! --  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Luz POV  
Why am I crying again, I shouldn't let them get to me. I'm not crazy or weird, they just want me to feel bad. It's not like I can tell mami about any of this. She is already busy with work, more stress isn't something she needs. Hearing my phone go off I grab it to see if I can distract myself.

I immediately knew it was the wrong choice. Multiple messages on my fan art of Azura were my classmates. 

-That's so gross and childish-  
-Why are you so weird-  
-I want to burn my eyes out from seeing that- 

I turn off notifications and start to pace my room. What's so wrong about Azura? What's so wrong with me? The metallic sheen of scissors caught my attention, my hand hovers over them. I think of my options as tears fill my eyes.  
\---------------------------------  
Amity POV  
I woke up to a strange sadness in the middle of the night again. That soulmate person should really learn to keep there emotions in check. Normally I ignore it and wait till I can sleep but I already pulled an all nighter last night and I have a test tomorrow. I sit up and swing my legs over the edge of my bed thinking of what to do. Turning on the lamp on my nightstand I start to think. If I write to them I might get them to stop but what if they don't see it. How in the world is this sadness getting worse! I might start crying if they keep it up and I don't want to be scolded for that. 

Suddenly a sharp pain runs through my leg and I gasped in terror. What was that, are they in trouble? I thought most homes had night demon defenses. Grabbing a pen from my nightstand I roll up my pajama pants to see what looks like a paper cut. A demon would be much worse, what could've caused that. What if- my thought was cut off by another painful cut. I write the first thing that comes to mind, 'ow, stop that'.  
\------------------------------------------------  
Luz POV  
Through teary eyes I saw something inexplicable, writing. I couldn't have wrote that, am I actually as insane as they say? The only thing I could do was stare as a drop of blood ran past the words. Standing up I look around for a pen and see one that is black, not colored like the writing on my leg. A sudden tingling flowed over my skin, pooling where the cuts are. But as I look down I see that they are gone. All that is left is the writing 'ow, stop that'. 

After staring at my leg for almost half an hour new ink rolled onto my leg.  
'You're lucky I know some healing magic. A thanks would be appreciated.'  
I jumped up and grabbed the pen I saw before and quickly responded,  
'who are you?'  
'I am Amity Blight, heir of the blight estate.'  
The response seemed a bit self centered but more importantly is there a demon I'm my body or something?  
'Are you a demon or something?'  
The response was as strange as the situation.  
'I am a witch, hence the heir of blight estate part. Demons don't own companies like that.'  
What in the world is happening?  
\---------------------------------------  
Amity POV  
The response from this person is amusing, it is almost as if they don't know my family name. Do they not even know about soulmates either. They are strange, I might as well ask a few questions too.  
'Where on the isles do you live, and who are you.'  
'I am Luz Nocida, and I live in America not an island.'  
So her name is Luz Nocida, that actually explains a lot of things. The second response worries me though.  
'Where is that, I live right next to Bones Borough if you need a point of reference'  
I summon my scroll and do a quick search for America but nothing comes up.  
'Lol, you ask where America is then give me a small town I cant find on Google maps'  
Strange, what is a google?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler to add Ed and Em + establish a couple

Chap 3  
Luz POV 

I woke up to my alarm with a strange grogginess and messy hair. Last night was a dream right? Amity is a pretty name but there is no way witches exist right? I have to at least try, being a witch is pretty high up on my bucket list of things I could never do. I bounce out of bed and grab a pen. Pulling up my pant leg I see smudges, that is pretty normal for me because of the doodles so there is nothing new. I take a deep breath and write 'hello?' and wait for a response. Of course there is no response but at least I tried. If only it was real last night. 

Walking to the bathroom I try to shake the remaining memories of that dream out of my head. The door let out a low creak as it opens and I grab my hair brush to try and tame my hair. Today is Thursday so I should probably study for my test over the weekend, it probably won't happen though. You can't really blame me because there is a bunch of Azura fanfics to read. Maybe I should find more fan art to make an amv. There is a song I like that might work well that is becoming popular too. 

I grab my toothbrush as my mom walks by with her cup of coffee and keys.  
"Adios mija, quedarse fuera o problemas. I'll be coming home late again tonight."  
"Adios mami, don't worry I'll be fine."  
The front door closed as I start to brush my teeth and mentally prepare myself for the day.  
\------------------------------------  
Amity POV   
I roll out of bed exhausted because of -someone-. Luz should learn to control herself better, or at least not wake me up. Normally I would take a shower before school but since I woke up a bit late I'll have to use a cleaning spell. Plenty of people use this spell every day but I prefer to feel the warm water hit my back. My body tenses up as the unfamiliar coldness of the spell sends a chill down my spine. While grabbing and putting on my clothes with magic I hear a knock on my door. 

"It's Em, I have something important to tell you." 

"Come in." I already know what this is going to be about though. 

"Well its about Viney," yup, called it. "We are meeting up after school to study." 

"Yeah, study" I put extra emphasis on study with some air quotes. Emira just rolled her eyes and continued. 

"Ed is covering me don't worry." I see Edrick poke his head into my room at the mention of his name. 

"Then why are you coming to me?" 

"Well, Edrick isn't being very helpful with my clothing situation." Ed piped in a rebuttal that I didn't bother to acknowledge. "Anyways, I was thinking about wearing my blue sweater but the cream colored one looks better." 

I'm already over this situation. "Just wear whatever you want, she won't care what you look like." 

"But you haven't even seen them and it does matter" Em is going to whine about this later. 

Instead of answering I grab my bag and start walking down to the hall. I cant wait till this day ends. The twins keep bickering behind me as I make my way to the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add to this every once and a while


End file.
